


Death Bring Me Closer

by UnderDorkTale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Death, Darkness, Death, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Ghosts, Mages, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Romance, Training, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderDorkTale/pseuds/UnderDorkTale
Summary: Emilia Lionheart, a poor girl trying to make money for her family by being a thief, but sometimes curiosity killed the cat. She stumbles across a silver box one day and unleashes a hell and should be punished for her actions, whom ever she touches shall die a slow painful death.She now has to save the land of Octavion from going into a Eternal Winter and she'll needs some help from the man who cursed her.





	1. Chapter 1

A new day begins in the land of Octavion, the sun kissed upon many parts of this beautiful land from its luscious green forests, to the bright shimmering lake that rests upon the end of a small village, laying east of a large city of Herrah. 

The city was the Capital of Octavion, with it’s many beautiful buildings, built by amazing architects, to many markets with delicious baked goods and mouth watering jams and jellies. Herrah was certainly a place for the wealthy and middle class folk. But our story starts in the village east of Herrah. The village was once thriving with various cattle, goats, sheep, cows and even Bison. But lately the village has been having some trouble keeping their cattle alive at night. 

The land of Octavion was always riddled with mystical creatures, many of which were harmless if not disturbed, the other few however are extremely dangerous and should not be played with. One of these said dangerous creatures are witches, their magic can be powerful and they cause all kinds of mischief including death. Their power is endless, but they have but one weakness, pure silver. The village couldn’t afford pure silver, so their cattle perished quickly. Soon the village was barren with little to no people. What remained were 3 families, the Lionheart’s, the Carrier’s and the Harrison’s. They remained in the village because of their love for their homes and family members. 

Emilia Lionheart is the eldest child of the household, she is also a thief. Emilia has 4 other siblings, her parents started giving up hope when most of the towns people fled…that gave enough motivation for Emilia to steal from the rich to give to the poor. It was like the old tale of Robin Hood, where the fox stole from the lion. Emilia was quiet on her feet, she was skilled in what she did but one faithful evening would change that…

Emilia was returning home from her day conning the life out of some middle class folk, she would offer to play cards with them, then trick them out of their money. She walked down a path she used everyday to get to Herrah, she went on foot everyday and always came back by nightfall. While she was walking down a path one day she discovered a path that she didn’t recognized…it was dark and looked burnt to a crisp… but small snowflakes littered the ashy ground and the air around that path was icy cold, how long has that path been there? Curiosity unfortunately got the best of Emilia and she decided to walk down the path and see if she can find any riches, the snowflakes fell onto her peach hair as she walked through the dark wood. 

The place was quiet and there were no animals in sight. The only thing Emilia could hear was the crush of leaves under her feet as she walked. After walking for some time she came across a clearing…in the middle of said clearing was a small cottage that looked like it had been burnt to a crisp. It’s roof looked like it was on the verge of collapsing, it’s walls were barely holding up and the whole cottage was covered in a layer of pearly white snow. 

Emilia looked around, she shivered a small bit as her thin body was exposed to the cold. She saw some light in the house. Was it gold? Was it a legendary orb of magic? She had to know, she slowly entered the cottage to find a small box, it had a silver lining and was painted with a bunch of symbols and words that Emilia didn’t understand. As she came closer to the box, she could feel the warmth surrounding the box, a voice in her head told to open the box, her small hands reached out towards box and she opened it slowly…

Suddenly, a strong wind came from the box, it felt like a hurricane. Emilia tried closing the box but then she heard maniacal laughter coming from the box “I'm finally freed from my prison!” the voice said, it sounded cold and raspy. Emilia looked up to see a woman, her skin was a light blue, her lips cracked, her eyes were an icy blue. Her body was thin, almost like a skeleton, her face full of wrinkles and spots…it was a witch! Emilia wanted to flee but the witch grabbed her with an icy claw “You know what they say…Curiosity killed the Cat!” and then Emilia felt pain in her stomach, it was a sharp pain that can only be described as a million knives stabbing her in one go, all the blood drained from her face, her eyes were blinded and her skin felt cold. All she could see was darkness…  
And then she fell to the ground, dead as a doornail…

But she awoke in a new place, it was place surrounded by darkness, Emilia stood on a dock with a lantern hanging on pole nearby, her only source of light. At the end of the dock she could hear water flowing…she looked up and saw a tall dark figure. All he wore was a cloak, his face was nowhere in sight. Emilia was hesitant but the dark figure reached out to her… beckoning her to come closer “Do not be afraid, little songbird…For I am only giving you a second chance. But since you opened Eira's Box…I shall let you go for a price" the voice echoed, his voice smooth like silk, Emilia stood still, her heart beat out of her chest. She had no choice, she needed to live.

She stepped forward towards the cloaked man “Name your price" she said in a soft, northern accent “For opening her box. You shall be cursed with the touch of death. Every person you touch, shall die a slow and painful death.” The voice said and held out its hand to seal the deal, Emilia gave a small smirk, this person must be playing a trick on her. But she shook the cloaked man’s hand and she woke up in a nearby field.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was starting to set when Emilia arrived at her small home, she opened the back door and slipped through the kitchen “Where have you been?!” Her mother, Sierra, screamed as she entered the kitchen “I got lost in the woods, mum.” Emilia started “Had to take another route to avoid some goblins.” She said, knowing it was a lie. She never told her mother about her thieving business, she would have been disowned on the spot “Well, I’m glad you’re home safe, your father is just out getting the cattle ready.” Her mother said and gave her darling daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Emilia gave a small smile as she embraced her mother. Then two of the siblings came running into the kitchen, Faraday and Marion were identical twins, only Emilia could tell them apart by the twinkle of their eyes. Emilia scooped them up in her arms and they gave a giggle as Emilia embraced them “Hope you two didn’t get into trouble!” Emilia's mother said as they whacked them out the kitchen with a wooden spoon. Sitting at the dining room table was the second eldest, Damien. He was writing his book, he has the talent of being a great writer and some of his books were read as a story to some children.

He looked up, his dark Auburn hair was falling in front of his face and over his round glasses, freckles plastered on his face made it look like you can play connect the dots with dots. Her father would laugh if he heard his daughter tell that joke.   
Emilia greeted everyone and the night went on as normal. They ate dinner and fed some of the cattle just before bed time. That night, Emilia couldn’t shake of the feeling that something was wrong, that her family was in danger. She grabbed a dagger from under her mattress and walked around the house…searching for something…then she saw droplets of blood on the floor...leading up to her parents bed room. She crept closer and closer until she looked up from the door way and gasped in shock. Her mother laid beside her father, dead. Blood was dripping from her mouth and on to the floor. Then she heard screams coming from another room, she rushed over to help but it was too late…  
…the twins passed away…

Emilia put her hand to mouth and tears flowed down her cheeks…the cloaked man wasn’t joking. She heard foot steps and saw her father “Emilia…” he said before he saw the blood dripping from her hands “How could you...” Emilia couldn’t answer, she let out a small whimper “F-Father…please…” was all she could get out of her. She was shaking on the spot, the blood from her hands were dripping down to the floor…her father could see a strand of her hair turn white “Get out my house…GET OUT WITCH!” her father screamed loudly, Emilia stood back in horror as her father picked up a weapon…she had no choice…She leapt out the window in the twins room. 

She hit the ground with a bang and she struggled to stand. She could hear her fathers thumping footsteps walk down the stairs to exit the front door…Emilia scrambled to her feet and ran towards the woods as fast as her injured foot would take her. She stopped when she didn’t hear her fathers footsteps anymore. She sat by a tree, tears running down her cheeks, her whole shook with fear and her heart sank to her feet. She laid against the chair and fell asleep crying…

The next morning when she woke up from her slumber she saw that the tree had died and so did the ground around her. Her once light ginger hair, now had streaks of pearly white hair mixed in between it. She was alone and scared, she stood up and saw that her foot was back to a normal state. She wondered around the woods, it was dark, it felt isolated from the rest of the world. Emilia felt like she was the only one in the dark woods, there were no animals except for the occasional crows and juniper-deer. She wondered for what seemed like hours until she came across a large gate, the gate had vines growing over it, it looked like it hadn’t been touched in over a century.

Emilia tried to open the gate but it was tightly locked with chains of silver, she tried yanking on the chains but it burned her small pale hands. She couldn’t go though the gate, but she could go over the wall or try to find another way in. She looked around and saw a hole through the wall…someone must have broke through ages ago. As she walked though the court yard of what seemed to a mansion, the placed looked well kept but broken down, the windows were still intact and the stairs looked brand new. It was a beautiful place, 4 stories, multiple windows and doors, it must look elegant and classy inside. Emilia walked up the stone stairs to the porch, she knocked on the door yet no one seemed to answer. 

She pushed the door open with the strength she had left and the warmth of the home was inviting, she walked inside “Hello? Is anyone still there?” she asked into the house, hoping to find answers. When no one answered she walked further “Well, I guess I can only stay here. But I should probably find a place that doesn’t want to get ruined by me.” Emilia said to herself as she walked around the house. It was beautifully decorated, and a large painting hung above a fireplace on the second floor, it was of a young man, his shoulders were broad and his eyes were as dark like soothing dark chocolate that Emilia saw in the shops in the capital. The man had a beard and long hair that stopped at his shoulders. Was he the owner of the mansion? Emilia would get that answer soon when the candles were blown away…

The room went dark and the atmosphere changed, shadows seemed to dance along the walls and Emilia stood there In silence, until she felt phantom hands creeping up her arms…she wasn’t the only one in the room. Then the candles were lit once again, the room coming back to life…a chuckle could be heard from the corner of the room. Emilia whipped around to find a man dressed in all black, he looked like the man in the painting.

Emilia stood still as the man stood up and straightened his tie “Spirits can be nasty sometimes but I wouldn’t be a good host if I didn’t get rid of them.” The man his and his British accent was thick. He looked over Emilia and gave a smile.

“The Songbird has returned to her nest I see…” the man said and Emilia had a worried expression on her face.  
The owner of the mansion was not only stood in front of Emilia, he was also very attractive.


	3. Chapter 3

Emilia sat quietly in the chair as the man paced around the room “So you’re telling me, that when you touch living things, they die a slow painful death?” The man, whom apparently was named Frederick asked “Yes, a man in a dark cloak-" Emilia said but was quickly interrupted by Frederick “Dark Cloak? Did you wake up next to a dock with a single lantern?” He asked in a serious tone. Emilia nodded and Frederick rushed towards his large book shelf that stood proudly in the back of the room. 

He grabbed a large book that was lined with gold. He sat next to Emilia on the plush couch “You see Mrs Lionheart, the person you’ve encountered at that dark dock is non other than Death Himself!” he said and showed her a picture in the book “He must have saw some potential in you.” He said while thinking, Emilia knew that it wasn’t because Death saw potential in her, it’s because he wanted her to learn a lesson. She looked at Frederick with a slight frown “Death said that…it was punishment for opening a witches box.” She said with a soft voice, afraid that Frederick might kick her out if she told the real name of the witch she released “That’s quite alright, dear. Curiosity gets the best of us sometimes…” he said and snapped the book shut and got up “Now, I have some gloves upstairs in your new room. I also have some clothes in there if you want to change.” Frederick said and continued his research.

Emilia got up from the chair and walked towards the door, she gave a small sight before leaving the man to his research. She didn’t want to cause any more trouble. So she went upstairs to dress out of her old lightly torn garments. She walked up the shiny wooden stairs that was hidden away from the foyer, it creaked beneath her feet as she walked up the staircase. She tried opening a few doors yet none won’t open except for one. The room was elegant, the walls were painted a soft pink, the sheets on the bed looked like it had been made from Octavion’s finest silk that was made from the silken strings of a Arachniflower, a type of creature found commonly in flower fields. 

On the bed laid a simple dress, it was smooth to the touch and had lace sleeves attached to it. It looked like a wedding dress. Was this man a widower? Emilia shook the idea out of her head as she started changing into the dress. It fit her a bit loosely but that’s only because she hadn’t eaten properly in years due to the poverty of her village. Then she found the gloves on the vanity case, they felt soft to the touch. She slid them over her small hands as she observed them. They were soft to the touch. She walked back towards the staircase and realized that the steps she took up the stairs looked burnt and the walls she touched withered into a rotting mess. Emilia walked down the stairs and peeked into the room where Frederick should have been, but yet he wasn’t. This gave her sometime to look around. The room was rather large, with small nook and crannies littered around the room. She took note of the several buttons and compartments that opened around the room. Who was the man really? Was he hiding something? She was curious so she decided to look further into the house. She entered the kitchen and nearly jumped out of her stockings when she saw a ghost doing the dishes, the ghost looked like a maid, she had a slight blue hue to her she seemed quite harmless “It’s rude to stare…” the ghost stated and Emilia cleared her throat “S-Sorry madam. I-" Emilia couldn’t finish her sentence because the ghost turned around to reveal her black soulless eyes… 

Emilia stood back a bit, a bit startled by the face of the poltergeist. The maid stepped closer “Oh goodness, I must have given you a fright dearie. My name is Millicent. I’m one of the poor souls trapped in this Mansion.” She said with a ghostly voice. Emilia never saw a ghost before so this was all new to her, yes she was startled but she wasn’t afraid “I’m Emilia Lionheart.” She introduced herself as, the ghost gave a smile and continued with her duties. Suddenly Emilia heard a screech coming from out, she hurried and saw Frederick holding a bucket and a large, unhappy looking, blue scaled dragon was in front of him, trying to burn him to a crisp “Easy Eragon!” Frederick shouted at the top of his lungs.

It seemed like the dragon was being a bit fussy, it didn’t take long for him to notice Emilia. Then his expression changed, his once sharp eyes turned soft and he lowered his neck to stare at Emilia, she moved closer towards the winged beast, enchanted by the light shimmer of his scales in the sunlight. When Emilia stood next to Frederick, Eragon gave a soft growly purr as he gave Emilia a nuzzle “Unbelievable…” Frederick muttered “Eragon has never been this friendly with strangers. Especially women…” he said and Eragon continued to nuzzle Emilia until she sat down on the ground, the dragon flopped down to the ground as she pet it gently, enjoying the company “Seriously!” Frederick shouted again “Sorry, Miss Lionheart, Eragon doesn’t usually let strangers touch him.” He said and sat down next to her “Do you have more creatures I should be aware of?” Emilia asked with a smirk. She was starting to feel comfortable in this new environment.

Frederick just gave a chuckle “Not in this dimension.” He said and Emilia tilted her head. Not this dimension? Was this man a warlock? “Come on. I’ll show you…” he said and fried to take Emilia’s hand into his own but she was hesitant, Frederick chuckled again “Don’t worry, the gloves will protect me…” he whispered and Emilia could feel her face get warmer. They both got up and let the blue dragon go for a swim. Emilia was curious about the man that took her into her home…but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her…


End file.
